


Lamentation

by Golbez



Category: 7th Stand User, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 7th Stand User - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mother of the confined waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> 7th Stand User is a horrible fan game and it needs to burn.

  
Blood runs in lines  
from Joestar to Joestar.

Dark fate creeps like vines  
wrapping one after the other  
—but then a light shines,  
behold the seventh stand user.

O mother of the confined  
acting as overseer,  
count now the times  
you descend into war.

Then wait and bide  
your time, sing your prayers  
for your son’s life,  
till fate no longer veers.


End file.
